powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikuruii/Chelsea Underwood
"A person can't just not remember their first kill, I regret my first kill. But a person can put that behind them and move forward and become stronger than ever." -- Chelsea Underwood-'' Appearance '''Chelsea -' Chelsea is a young woman of Caucasian ethnicity that stands around 5'3" - 5'4" with blonde hair which she keeps at waist length and she has amber coloured eyes with the addition of elegant style tattoo's on the left side of her face and her left bicep she wears whatever she is comfortable with but her standard outfit consists of a red hoodie with a white tank top underneath she also wears a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers the last piece of noticeable clothing is her headset which she wears most of the time considering she likes listening to music. 'Mira -' Mira is a young woman of caucasian ethnicity that stands at around 5'3" - 5'4" with lavender or purplish pink coloured hair that is usually kept short with braided side-locks with turquoise bows tying the ends of the braids another notable feature is the presence of heterochromia in her eyes with one being blue the other green her outfit consists of whatever she's comfortable wearing but her average apparel usually consists of a white short sleeved robe type garment with a turquoise coloured vest with a matching bow tie and the notable piece of clothing she wears is a pair of black dress shoes. 'Midori: ' In this illusion form, Chelsea takes on a drastic appearance change. In this form, she has very dark-ish maroon color hair, which is quite long, which goes down to her legs. Along with this she has nicely highlighted brown eyes that compliment her facial features and skin tone, being a nice pink-ish color. Her clothing is very intricate and detailed, having her top being a nice big pink and tan-ish robe that has nicely light yellow-colored sleeves to it. She also has a maroon colored under skirt under her kimono-like robe and also has an assortment of green added in with these odd floating ribbons that float over and around her shoulders like overall straps, mixed with some traditional circle patterns on the lining of her dress. She also has a cute hair accessory which is a giant decorated hair pin holding her hair up a bit. With this, its quite obvious why she calls this her elegant-illusion form. 'Kaguya- '''In this illusory form Chelsea takes on a beautifully magical form. She has long silky white hair, and also has ice blue eyes to compliment the hair, along with several pieces of jewelry. These include a tiara like head band that has very shiny, bright blue sapphire gems that shimmer in the sunlight and seem to be animated somewhat, flowing when looked at closely. She also has adorned a very soft and flowing blue hooded robe which waves like the water in the wind. This appearance seems to be more of a mysteriously vague and spiritual one, so its not often one that's used. '''Revi-' In this appearance, Chelsea takes on a bit of a younger form. In this form she has very basic and small features. She has semi-long fudge brown hair that curls slightly, along with a cute ribbon she often uses to tie her hair up. She also wears very casual business type wear, having a white dress shirt and a black short skirt that goes to her thighs slightly. Her skin retains its light, soft nature along with her deeply reddened eyes, which seem as if they could pierce someone's soul. She is smaller in stature in the form as well and is far less endowed and often uses this as a smaller, child-like form. 'Luci- '''Chelsea has many younger looking forms, and this one is no exception. In this form she takes on an oddly smaller thinner stature and has some pretty distinctive features. One of such being her long fiery orange hair that seems to have two front bangs and it goes down to her butt. She also wears big framed glasses, albeit they seem to be purely cosmetic, not being used for a single purpose. She also has her eyes change to a maroon color and wears a set of headphones that she normally wears. This form isn't often seen so its speculated that she wears detachable sleeves and has a black tank top underneath. '''Britney- '''In this form, Chelsea appears to take on a more controversially provocative form. This one form sports very long blue hair with shades of pink on the bangs, to make it stand out more. She also sports a pretty limited set of clothing, being almost nothing but underwear based things. They're seen as being pretty frilly, pink-ish or purple-ish. In this form she also appears to have been a bit more endowed, while also keeping a thin frame, which appears to be consistant across all forms. '''Eve-' This form seems to have a bit more elegant detail to it. In this form her hair shortens down to a good medium length, and retains a more light-brown shade of color. This helps compliment her eyes which are a faded purple with pink highlights in them. Along with that she totes a parasol around with her that has some oddly laced string around it and her neck. She wears floral made things like a white shirt with a reef of flowers. She also wears a short skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh, where she wears pants and stockings underneath, covered in flowers as well. This appearance is usually around when she feels the need to look "gorgeously beautiful", this is compliments that well. 'Lacey-' While most of her forms are passive, this is one of her warrior like forms. In THIS form she drastically changes, now having a much different figure and style. She has white short hair that has no real part in it. She also retains the maroon eyes, but is wearing completely different clothing. She wears a bit of a showy black leather single fit jacket. This is complimented by the leather and fur jacket that she wears on the outside, often having it off of her shoulders most of the time. She also wears some boots and has a sword that changes styles when she needs it to fit other forms that she has. 'Yuma-' Getting more of a non-traditional military vibe, this form is one of her odd ones. She seems to wear very little in that she has a green Germanic type of military outfit. It leaves little to the imagination as she has practically nothing else but underwear-like shorts on. She also has twin tails that are a nice shade of pale blonde, as her eyes, being grey, also help compliment it. Along with this her stature is a bit thicker than her other forms and she is far more endowed. This is a very odd form indeed... 'India- '''While not seen too often, this form embodies something as more of a mysterious nature surrounding Chelsea. She has deep black hair which flows oddly without the need of wind, which also has a head piece which is laced with gold. Her eyes are now fully grey, along with her eyebrows, which adds an odd appearance. She also has a black vest-shirt jacket and also has golden crescent moon earrings. This appearance is more unexplainable as it isn't seen too often. '''Samantha-' This is a drastically different form than her other ones. Chelsea seems to take on this form to look pretty intimidating. She has a slightly darker skin tone in this form, and along with this, has the dark black hair to match. She has an eyepatch, mostly for aesthetic purposes and to challenge herself, which happens to also help cover her red eyes, which are very intimidating. Her outfit is in a style of a ninja-warrior like Gi, with a nice mix of a shiny onyx black and a blood red for the scarf and the intricate designs on her arm guards. She's semi-well endowed in this form and also carries an assortment of blades. 'Aki-' Another diverging appearance that's different than her normal ones, this one emphasizes her beauty. In this form she has nice light brown hair which is up into a big, fancy ponytail. Her eyes are a somewhat yellowish-orange color, which stands out against her outfit. The outfit consists of a very nicely silked kimono, somewhat. This however is a very endowed version of her, so her outfit leaves her behind out in the open practically, but she also has thigh high stockings and cute Tabi sandals. 'Akam-' A bizzare magical aura surround her in this otherworldly form. In this form she has cartoonishly huge and long vibrantly shiny blue hair, and has it in a huge ponytail. The ponytail is complimented by the tiara she's using to hold it up as her blue eyes and the blue and white colors on her outfit, match. She wears a cute little dress that has a beautiful ribbon bow on it, as well as slightly detached shoulders. To add to this she has a wonderful heart brooch on her chest and has nicely decorated fancy boots as well. This is seen as more of her "out there" form, as it seems the most alien. 'Alexia-' Possibly her most terrifying form, Chelsea undergoes a pretty big change with this one. She becomes almost completely covered in red, with her hair becoming a shiny blood red, along with her eyes as well, while her eyebrows remain darker black. Her whole outfit consists of a victorian dress that is laced with blood, along with her hair going down to the floor. She also elegantly seems to wield a scythe in this form and does not show to have emotions while using this. This is often seen as her most serious form, as she essentilly is bloodlusted by it. '''Yumi- '''Wanting to have a warrior form, Chelsea chose this rather normal appearance. She has dulled red hair which contrasts nicely with the shades of red that are in her top half of her armor and her eyes as well, making them stand out a lot more in the process. She wears a black and brown leather battle dress, which doesn't go out too far. She also has big brown leggings along with her combat boots. This is also a form where she can often wield some heavier weapons as she seems, but can't perfect due to her abilities flaw. However, this does not make her any less dangerous Personality Backstory Abilities Ultimate Fighter Assassination : Moving silently through the shadows, even broad daylight, Chelsea/Mira is able to find a target of her choosing and quickly, along with efficiently, and take them down without anyone noticing. Not being the straight forward brute force user, Chelsea pefers to use her complexity and high finesse proficiency in stealth to appear, and then disappear just as quickly. She often checks her target as well to make sure that they are criminalized, making sure that she the swiftly kills them by usually stabbing a vital area. Supernatural Accuracy : Due to her skills as an assassin being quite clearly above many others, Chelsea has been shown to have a very scary degree of accuracy. She's been known to use ranged weapons with scary efficiency. She can take any sort of arrow, dagger, dart and throw it incredible distances to hit a target. Most of the time, whenever she's bored, she'll usually just fire an arrow or one of her knives off the direction of the target, killing whoever it is without so much of a struggle. Along with that her weapons don't have any signs of usage so if the bodies are found, they can't identify who took the person down. Supernatural Reflexes: While her assassinations are usually flawless, her reactions are the reason why she often appears and disappears without a trace. Chelsea has the innate ability to, with her intensive and painful training in dodging attacks, react and move faster than most eyes can see. Often times even people who are guards or even other highly trained assassin's can't see her move by them. This also often induces panic in her enemies as she seems to quick to be hit by anything, often not even really acknowledging what she's dodging, whether it be bullets, daggers or any sort of ranged and melee based weaponry. Life Line: Being an odd and mysterious sort of ability, Chelsea has been shown to somehow heal herself from several fatal injuries, often either using her illusions or just straight up healing from it. It is unknown exactly how she got this, but it has been shown to heal her from machine gun bullets, stabs, vital cuts, and has been shown to work against sealing attacks and certain forms of reality warping. While she can be stopped by beings who possess ungodly high conceptual attacks, she can still survive practically damn near everything that's thrown at her, making her enemies have all the more reason to panic. Maximum Brain Capacity: With the deadly arts of assassination planted practically into her soul at this point, Chelsea has found that she can unlock the full potential of the brain. This allows her to always use maximum levels of their brain, being at a nice 100% usage, meaning that she can remember long forgotten things, replicate memories to learn more, and be completely competent in certain situations where she may be rarely in danger. This makes her deadly as an assassin because it allows her to pretty much predict a situation by remembering another time where she was in something like it and then plan accordingly although a weakness of this is that she doesn't remember her true appearance and her name. Powers Illusion Manipulation: After training with Naomi over nine hundred thousand years, Demi has gained the power to manipulate her illusions but manipulate them on a grand scale. Due to her ability to control this illusions she has mistakenly altered her identiy several times thus destroying her original appearance. Even with these mistakes made, her illusions are not to be underestimated. Detail Intuition : Due to her innate senses as a trained assassin and intense training of her mind by calming it, Demi is able to quickly understand many small or nuanced details without even having to worry. This allows her to notice subtle shinks in armors, and dents in weaponry. This also allows her to find and exploit some little discrepencies with certain powers should they be things that are physical and the like. Enhanced Ability Learning : Using the massive amount of skill that she obtained from her many years of training, Demi is able to learn many abilities and use them efficiently. She has been shown to learn pretty much anything assassin based and stealth wise. It doesn't seem like she can learn things like Omni moves, but regardless, it still cements her as being a very adaptable being. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet